Red Prison
by miegg
Summary: The police barge in when Jack the Ripper is busy making another victim. What will he do? Grell gets taken to a human prison. He makes it a beautiful shade of Red when someone pushes him over the edge. What will he do afterwards?
1. The Beginning

It was a terrible day; the sky was covered in dark clouds. It was raining heavily, the kind of rain that soaks through your clothes even if you're only outside for a little while. It was normal, per say; just another rainy and gloomy day. But today wasn't normal as it appeared- no one was outside, the sidewalks and roads were almost bare, if not for the very small amount of carriages and people.

In the dark alleyways of London, they, _meaning whores_, had to worry. They had to fret and hurry home on such a deserted and dark day. It was dangerous for them on any normal day anyways- Jack the Ripper was out for them.

But they were safe right now- Jack the Ripper was busy on Mary Kelly, doing her make up. Her beautiful red make up.

Grell sighed and went to undo the scarf around Mary's mouth. She was shaking in fear as he approached her- she had every reason to. She was face to face with Jack the Ripper, everyone called him. She knew she was going to be one of his victims if she wasn't saved soon. She knew she would die- it was scary, very, very frightening. She was going to _die_, and she didn't even know why. She knew this man's face now; and she almost wished she didn't. He might let go of her for some reason if she didn't know his face, but, she had seen it and there was always the possibility for her to report him. She shook as he got closer to her- and gasped as he undid the scarf, setting it aside. It was okay for now- he wasn't killing her yet. Maybe she had a chance. Maybe, just maybe. He turned to her and quietly murmured 'shh', putting his finger to his lips. She watched curiously as he turned around and got something- and she smelt something quiet terrible. It smelt like blood, was he getting a knife of some sort? She was crying now, wishing he would just _forgive_ her for whatever she did wrong.

He approached her, with a tin of something in his hands- it was small and… it resembled a lip gloss case. He was twirling a brush in it, and she wondered why he would bother to put make up on her. But- it smelled. That was what she had smelled, yes, - it was blood. He was going to put blood on her instead of proper lip-gloss? That in itself was disgusting. The look of happiness of his face also made her sick, he was happy about all of this. He was enjoying her fear (as she thought). She wanted to protest when he made to put it on, but she knew that would probably result in an earlier death then he- and she, expected. After he had put a neat coat on her bottom lip, he started on the upper lip- when he was almost done, a thunderbolt struck nearby, resulting in her jumping and the blood- lip gloss- was smeared a tiny bit too far to the side. He made an annoyed noise and she started shaking, and she started to feel even more scared as he turned around to pick something up. Then she called out; after choking on her own words and just trembling- "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please!" she was surprised her own voice was so frail and small- she had spoken so quietly that she thought for a moment he didn't hear her, and was about to repeat herself when he turned around and stared at her. She jumped- he looked frightening, his overly sharp and overly large teeth glinting as another thunderbolt struck somewhere.

Grell wondered what she meant- was she sorry for having an abortion? For giving up the fact that she could have babies, and he couldn't, even thought he wanted a child terribly? The thought just made him angrier. Then he realized that she only meant 'sorry' to jumping and smearing the lip stick- he was a bit annoyed at that, but it was a reflex so he wasn't that angry. Now he was enraged- she didn't even think about the abortion after it was done. She didn't care; she was a whore and the amazing and glorious fact that she could give life was a nuisance to her. She didn't want a child; she had nagged and groaned about it like it was stupid and unimportant. She had talked and shared her annoyance with Madame Red- calling children useless. He didn't realize it but he was baring his teeth at her. She cried more now- she was not being loud, but she was silent, probably not to 'annoy' him. It bugged him more than her being loud- and the fact that she was holding in most her tears so he didn't hurt her. He knew all too well how scared she really was- but she did not know that.

He sighed- and- a bit reluctantly set down the knife he was holding. He had hid it well under his sleeve- so she did not see it and scream. That would be annoying- someone just might walk in after hearing it, too. That would not be any good; he would probably have to kill anyone who walked in on this.

The table bore an assortment of lip-gloss cans, a few of them consisting of blood and others normal- and a few other kinds of make up. Blush, eyelash enhancer, eyeliner- all of this was in red, of course- Grell's favorite color, the most beautiful and sinful color. He checked his watch now- it was time for him to pick up Madame Red. He walked behind Mary, checking to make sure that the ropes would not fall off. Looking around for a moment, he picked up the scarf he had used earlier and tied it around her mouth, again, gagging her. He sighed at the way the lip-gloss was now smeared- it looked quite messy. Picking up a rag, he roughly wiped it off her face until there was not any of the mess left. Checking the tie around her mouth, making sure it would not come undone, he walked briskly out of the small shack- he had to hurry. He picked up his coat on his way out and shrugged it on, ignoring Mary's whines and moans of discomfort. He closed the door, and making sure it was locked, and hurried to get Madame Red.

* * *

Okay first chapter, this will, I assure you, not end up with Ciel and Sebastian seeing this. It will be much more interesting after a while I promise, but, for now it's going to go slow. Maybe after chapter two some things will really start getting interesting.

If you like please review, so I can see if I'm doing well!~ and it would motivate me a lot if you said you wanted to see more.

Btw, surprisingly, even if this plot will have extremely serious tone to it, there will be FLUFF, because I need to write fluff. (what am I saying…)

OH DID I MENTION THIS BUT, I DO NOT OWN KUROSJITSUJI I AM JUST WRITING FANFICTION…. And I made up the whore's name this time- it's kinda like the actual name but idk if it is the actual name. okay.

I made up an awful lot of stuff in this plot- some made up characters, yes, of course.


	2. Caught

After an hour or so, Grell returned with Madame Red to the shack. It really couldn't be called a shack- actually, it was just a room. An empty room, with no one using it for any reason, and it was the perfect place to kill the whores- it was in an alleyway, and you couldn't hear any screams unless you were walking by, or were within a block close to it. That was very convenient. They wouldn't be caught that way; of course Grell could kill anyone that had seen, but he didn't want to- if William ever found out, he would be enraged. He would be in enough trouble for killing these whores, but more than them?

He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts- with a slightly distressed look, he untied the scarf that gagged Mary. Angelina (Madame Red) looked at him, concerned. Did he not want to kill her? That slightly hesitant look bothered her. She hated the thought that he would back out of it- but she highly doubted it. Grell felt the same way she did. Gently touching Grell's shoulder, she murmured in his ear. Quietly, so Mary wouldn't hear. "Grell, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Grell looked at her for moment before replying loudly, perfectly auditable to Mary, "I am fine, Madame Red, but" smiling a fake smile here, "I appreciate your worry for me." Angelina sighed in relief, and stepped back from Grell and watched as Mary stared at Grell in horror, watching him as he turned around, his back facing her. Grinning a genuine smile now, Grell took a scalpel from the kit set on the table (Angelina had brought it from the hospital) from many other scalpels with different sizes and sharpness; he had taken the smallest and yet sharpest one- maybe to make Mary think that it wouldn't hurt so much. Oh, but it would. Grell handed the scalpel to Angelina and stepped back for a moment, letting Angelina do what she wanted to do.

He frowned when she just continued to stare at Mary, then, when Grell was about to ask what was wrong she spoke, not breaking her gaze from Mary. "Why isn't she wearing any make-up? There is so much here to choose from, surely you don't want her to where any, Grell?" Grell looked at Mary, a bit surprised- oh, yes, he had forgotten about it when he had messed it up. He had felt too frustrated to continue. Recovering from the small surprise, Grell picked up a can of lip-gloss, and a bit hastily applied some to Mary's lips. Setting it down he looked at the choices- he would do light make up this time. She would look better in blood- it wouldn't show when they were done with her, anyways. After applying some blush (red, of course), he looked at Angelina and said, a bit roughly, "is that okay, Madame?" she frowned a bit at the quickness of it. Ignoring Grell's tone, she grinned. It looked fabulous all the same. She nodded in response, looking over to stare at Grell.

She felt a rush of excitement now; they were going to make her beautiful. This ugly whore would be made pretty. Breaking her gaze with Grell she walked over to Mary. Leaning over her, she looked into her eyes as she began cutting into her stomach- lightly at first, loving the feeling of blood spilling onto her hands. Then Mary spoke, "stop! Why are you doing this? Aren't you a doctor?" Angelina stopped and stared into Mary's eyes more intensely than before. "A whore like you would never understand." With that said, Angelina and Grell resumed. Grell of course, like always, bestowing the finale blow.

Mary had screamed before Grell had sliced her with his chainsaw- a very, very, very loud scream.

So it shouldn't have been shocking when the door blew open and someone, pointing a gun at Grell, yelled;

"Put your hands up, Jack the Ripper! You're out numbered twenty to one!"

* * *

I am not done yet, there will be more, with (unlike anime/manga,) some interesting things happening… LIKE GRELL ONLY BEING CAUGHT AND BLAH BLAH BLAH but it will be interesting! Trust me! If you want to chat or something, my AIM is sttophittingme and my e-mail is on my profile page. TYVM, (although I hate it when you cut words up and make it super short) for reading.~

Sorry for the lack of space between paragraphs, I didn't see where I could cut off in there. Also, if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar mishaps tell me and I'll go fix it.

Do you like how it's written? Do you like it at all? Post saying whatever and tell me how I can improve if you dislike it!

I think I might need a push to keep writing so ANY reviews are good. I would be happy just knowing someone's seen it. seriously. idk if anyone will EVEN LOOK OMG.

btw, Kuroshitsuji is not mine, I am just writing fanfiction. I also am changing the plot and what not- just for a twist because I WANT TO.

like it? hate it? as I said before, any replies would be nice. thanks for reading, and more will come with encouragement~

am i being too self confident...?


	3. Taken away

"Put your hands up, Jack the Ripper! You're out numbered twenty to one!"

When Grell hears this he tenses up and the first thing he does is whisper to Madame Red. Very quietly, unheard by the officers, "Leave, Madame. I'll take care of this." whispering in an equally quiet voice, Angelina speaks. "Grell, I can't let you-" A bit louder, now; "Leave! I'll be fine, exit through that window while I stall them!" Angelina nodded, but still looked very uneasy. As Grell approached the police officers, she opened the window as quietly as she could, and she was gone, a flash of red in the distance. The police officers ignored this; they had captured Jack the Ripper (or were about to) and that was all they could care about.

Grell walked forwards silently, dismissing his death-scythe so they could not take it away. He wondered just how he was going to get out of this without killing these men, and he also wondered how they found him. They might have been in the area with a lead, but they had opened the door as soon as Mary had screamed. He regretted taking the gag off; he was now standing in front of these officers undoubtedly because of that. Walking forwards slowly, he then quickened his pace and spoke once in front of them, his voice weak and that of his human tone. He was in his human form as well. "th-this isn't…! I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too-" One of them, dressed in not a police officer uniform but a dark colored coat walked forwards and interrupted him. "Look at yourself, you're covered in blood. Someone that rushed in here wouldn't be covered from head to toe in blood- which is undoubtedly hers." He pointed a thick finger to Mary, who was totally unrecognizable. The room was also a mess- blood everywhere, covering the walls the chair the table- and it had covered Grell as well.

He decided weakly to continue to play innocent for a while. It was, of course, a lie- he had to keep this sham of a bumbling, stupid, butler up. "N, no! I rushed in here and… I… he was leaving and I…" Grell tried desperately to think of something. Nothing came to mind, though, and he stopped talking mid-sentence. The officer- no, detective, walked forwards to speak, the officers behind him still pointing their weapons at Grell. "You aren't very good at lying." He chuckled, and then took a very serious tone of voice. "Put your hands up and come without a struggle and we won't be too rough on you." He was lying, of course; this man wouldn't be let off of any roughness. He frowned slightly, as Grell was still in the shadows, unseen. "Walk forwards with your hands up. _Now_." He repeated himself. He didn't really see Grell well- just enough to tell his hair was long and that he was covered in blood. Grell stuttered at this sudden statement, and walked forwards so they could see him. He looked shocked, - it was an unreadable shock, however; it could be from being caught or from seeing the body; but it was very doubted that he could possibly be innocent. They had seen no one near the area before the scream, no one had left the room, he was covered in blood and he was in the room- everything pointed to him; there was no doubt that he was the killer. He was Jack the Ripper.

"I didn't… do this…!" he mumbled that feebly, as if not believing himself, he started to shake in fear; fake fear, of course. Grell didn't fear these people at all, they were weak, weak humans. He had to play along for now, however. He didn't know what he would do but he would get away- he had to. Being taken somewhere with them was unchangeable- he wouldn't be able to run away or escape from them like this, but he hated the thought of prison- or court, or whatever they did these days. He thought for a moment that they might execute him; yes, that was probably what they planned to do. But he _would _escape if they decided to do that- no, he would escape no matter the judgment. The detective chuckled and repeated himself. Grell had no choice now; it would be better to do as they say. For now.

Raising his hands, he took a step forward. As soon as his hands were on his head, they rushed forward and pulled his hands down behind his back and-

Clink,

He was restrained with cuffs. He moaned a bit in pain- that _hurt,_ he could not deny that. And they were being rough- they forced him to walk forwards, his hands pressed uncomfortably against his back. Then they were out of the room, and it felt nice, actually- the fresh air and rain- even he had to admit that the stench of blood really got to him after a while. With a glazed look he stared at the officers who were- he was a bit surprised to see- staring at him. Was he really _covered _in blood? Totally covered in blood? He glanced down at his vest with a sullen look- it was soaked through with blood. Yes, he couldn't even tell what color it had been originally- it was absolutely soaked. No wonder they were staring at him with such a expression. It was almost funny actually. He had to bite down on his lip to not laugh at their faces; they were _totally shocked_.

Grell liked it, though- red was such a beautiful color, after all.

* * *

Pfft, okay, I know I drag it along and I kind of explain what is happening too much but the next chapter will be up soon okay!

For anyone who likes this, tyvm for reviewing and blah blah I LOVE YOU. Isn't this just wonderful I totally rock at … doing this omgosh isn't IT BEAUTIFUL. ACTually I shouldbn'r be so self confident


	4. Pain

Grell is taken to a police station by carriage; he is taken into a room.

He struggled a bit against the cuffs, he wanted them off, and they hurt. Badly. He groaned a bit as he was forced to sit in a chair- they were rough, and mean. Grell thought for a moment that he didn't deserve this, and that he was going to make them pay when the detective sat in the chair in front of him, across a wooden, ugly, table. He stared at him for a moment- what were they doing? Surely not questioning him? He wanted to laugh but- his feeble, human, weak butler self would not be happy about any of this, so he decided to continue his act. He was a great actress, after all. He should be expected to continue this beautiful act and…

"You said you were innocent?"

Grell sighed heavily as his thoughts were interrupted. He looked up at the detective feebly, frowning and fidgeting- but he stopped when he realized that only made it hurt more. He pouted and made himself get all teary eyed, and, fixing his gaze elsewhere, thinking the man was quite intimidating, he mumbled; "y-yes, I never would hurt-" and he interrupted him again- what a rude, scum of a man! "Then why were you there, covered in blood? You said something earlier about the man leaving when you entered? We saw no one." Grell stuttered, mumbling something. He kept looking around the room, never looking the detective in the eye.

He stared at Grell for a moment- and thought him, this feeble, shy man couldn't kill anyone. He shook that thought off- he did. He couldn't even look him in the eye, which he thought was annoying- he wanted to slap him, to get him to just say, 'I did it.' He slammed his fist down on the table, which made Grell jump and make a surprised noise. He was staring at his fist now, fearfully almost. The detective hated how he could kill so many women, and not even have the guts to stare someone else- another _man _in the eyes. He decided he was going to ask another question when, surprisingly, Grell spoke first.

"I wouldn't ever hurt- hurt anyone… I wouldn't do that… that would be… terrible." He spoke in a quivering, scared voice. The detective sighed. He felt very angry when he kept looking to the side, never looking at him. "Look at me. Stop messing around, this isn't a game." He felt more angry when Grell looked to the side, ignoring him.

Grell bit his tongue; he wanted to laugh- this man was getting angry just by having Grell not look at him? He felt the anger from him- that was stupid. What a sham. A useless detective he was- he was getting angry over something that didn't even matter. Shifting his weight so there was less pressure on his wrists, he mumbled very sourly, in his most feminine, teasing voice; "please stop doing t-that… you're…" he mumbled the word scary as quietly as he could "so- st-stop…"

The detective absolutely growled at that- why was this man acting so girly? So weak and, (he laughed mentally,) innocent? He had talked in a strange way, somehow making the detective feel slightly intrigued- no. he wanted to slap himself- he couldn't think that way. He was a cold-blooded murderer, and this was just an act. He needed to bother him, bug him, irritate him- make him confess. That was all they needed. He sat up, and he walked briskly to Grell, who was still staring at his lap. He stood over Grell for a moment, then, very quickly he grabbed his chin and leant over so Grell was forced to look at him.

He couldn't push his hands off, as well- his hands were bound by cuffs. With their faces very close now, he spoke again, to Grell. "Your name is?" Grell was just staring at him, wide eyed- with fear. He saw tears glimmer on the edge of his eyes and grinned slightly as Grell started crying silently. He obviously didn't like being touched that way, and he could tell Grell was in pain. "G-…" He tried saying his name for a moment, but instead continued to cry. The detective pulled his chin tighter, Grell squeaking with pain, making only more tears flow. He felt satisfied; he was making this murderous man cry, he was making him squeak with pain- and as he raised his hand to slap Grell, the door flew open, and his friend, a detective named Maria walked in, screaming at him. "Detective Surrgeon, what are you doing? He hasn't gotten violent with you, so let go of him!" He ignored her and turned his attention to Grell, squeezing his chin tighter.

Grell squealed in pain and mumbled, "it- hu-rts, st-stop…!" Maria walked over and pulled the detective away, him not fighting her off. Grell gasped with relief as he let go, tears flowing more rapidly now. These were fake, mixed in with some real ones; that actually hurt, he had expected a warning before he got violent. As Maria talked roughly to Surrgeon, Grell mumbled, auditable if they were listening: "scum of a man." They seemed to stop talking there, and, Surrgeon left the room, mumbling something about women being too kind.

Maria sighed, and walked over to Grell and, drawing a cloth out of her coat pocket, wiped his tears away. Grell froze at the action, expecting to be hit. Then he talked, quietly, though, so Maria leaned forward to listen. "C-can you" a hiccup "undo the cuffs…?" his voice sounded frail and he sounded a bit frightened.

* * *

Yeah so, alotta made up characters here. I made up names and positions, but, it is important to the story. LIKE THIS CHAPTER? REVIEW IT.


	5. Weak woman

If you want things to be updated, please leave a review. tyvm. OR ADD ME ON MSN. TY.

* * *

Maria merely nodded and gestured for him to turn around. After she had released him, he took off his glasses and dried his eyes with his sleeve; he hated not wearing make up in front of others, but this time it was useful not to wear it. It would have all fallen apart and he wouldn't look so good with make up smeared all over his face. As he did this, Maria took the seat that Surrgeon had been sitting on before. Then she spoke in a kind, friendly, all too warm voice. "I'm sorry about that, Mr… ah, what's your name? Mine is Maria!" Grell placed his glasses back on and smiled up at her, a bit feebly. "G-Grell Sutcliff." Maria smiled. "That's a pretty name!" Grell blushed, smiling at her. "A-ah, no, Miss, I am but a butler…" he mumbled the rest and Maria couldn't really hear it. But she had definitely heard the butler part; maybe that was why he was dressed so strangely. Maria sighed; such a meek man couldn't have possibly done such a thing… he seemed too weak to do such a thing. He was intimidated by her (or so she thought) and she was just like the people he had apparently killed. She wasn't a whore, of course.

Grell smiled at her too. She was such a trusting woman- weak, a weak human. He could probably take advantage of this new release- he had his hands free, and strangling her would be easily. It would make Grell feel much better, too- he could take his frustration out on her. Part of his frustration also might be because he couldn't stay in his human form much longer- maybe a day. He couldn't keep going on with it; he had already stayed in this form for a week now, without rest.

He had been accompanying Madame to all her parties and such; he didn't have any time to relax. He could probably… get close to her and… he felt a rush of excitement, he might be able to hurt this weak woman, this woman who undoubtedly thought he was an idiot- he felt rage and, before he knew it, he was standing up and walking towards her.

Maria frowned at this; what was he doing? Did he want to tell her something? She just watched and- when he made to grab her neck, she grabbed his wrists and squeezed. Hard. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Grell looked at her and blinked, his innocent, sweet and sad expression replaced with a smile, showing Grell's shark like teeth. Maria gasped as his hands somehow found their way to her neck- she fumbled with his wrists but- his grip was extremely strong. She managed to talk and she found her voice. "Gr-Grell, stop this-" and the door flew open.

Grell looked over to the door, seeing as two officers rushed in to try and pointed their guns at him- he squeezed as hard as he could, feeling her heart stop and her breathing stop. He grinned and laughed; she had died so easily! So easily! Not even a fight from her! "I am so disappointed! You're a weak woman, Maria!" as he laughed he heard a sharp click and a breath taking pain in his shoulder. He let go of Maria's now- dead, lifeless form, and clutched at his shoulder, dropping to his knees for a moment- he quickly regained his composure and stood up, laughing like a loon.

"You think that's going to-" his sentence was cut short as another shot was fired- aimed at his chest. He gasped and fell to his knees, clutching the desk. They gasped; one would usually die from a shot fired _through their heart_. He, instead, stood and grinned- but that was it. He couldn't keep the human form for much longer- he needed rest. Falling to the ground, he lay there, beside Maria. He was alive, but barely managing to stay awake-

he squeals, as he is hand cuffed again, and dragged elsewhere.

* * *

I think I may edit this later, idk if I like it.


	6. Fools

It had been a few minutes before Grell opened his eyes; he simply listened to the voices when he woke, wondering what they were planning to do. Of course it would be the death sentence now- he had killed a police officer- no, detective, in a matter of seconds. A friendly woman who all of them liked; a kind, caring woman, who was, apparently, killed unfairly.

He slowly started to take in what the voices were saying now; a few of them were talking about killing Grell now- not that they knew his name, of course, but when one of them shouted about how he had killed Maria, Grell wanted to laugh. It had been fun. And oh, one of the others- Surrgeon, Grell could tell by his voice- interrupted and said that he should be taken to court and- it was their job to make sure judgment was carried out properly, in a safe, legal manner, (although he wanted to kill him as much as the others).

He questioned why they cared if it was legal- He was Jack the Ripper, he was a murderer, and he had just killed their co-worker and friend- they obviously couldn't doubt he was the killer after Maria's death, and there was already compelling evidence saying that he was the murderer of the prostitutes. His outrageous violence caused this. He wasn't usually violent like that.

Grell hated this; why would he be so stupid as to kill her? Now he felt some sort of regret; he felt sick to his stomach- not at his own actions, but at Maria. For acting like an idiot and taking the cuffs off Grell. She caused her own demise!

He was angry, and he lashed his anger unfairly at her. She had a family, and a life and- wait. Why should he care about such a weak woman? A weak human, who thought _Grell_ was weak. She probably had the same thought process as those whores, anyways- he decided that there _was_ reason for her murder. Grell didn't need to feel regret anymore. He knew why he did it; it was a childish reason, an excuse, but he didn't care.

He closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious/sleeping as they walked into the room- quite loudly too. Slamming the door shut and turning on the lights, Surrgeon walked towards Grell and squeezed his shoulder- it was rough and it hurt and Grell couldn't keep his mouth shut- he whimpered in pain. Opening his eyes, he noticed Surrgeon was uncomfortably close. "P-please, Sir- could you stop-" as he spoke Surrgeon squeezed his shoulder only more tighter- just because he was asking for him to stop. He was sick of this- tired of acting now- putting on his cutest face, pouting, he spoke in a teasing voice- always pushing peoples buttons. "Don't touch a lady like that." Surrgeon looked mildly surprised and he drew away from Grell, frowning. The sudden change in attitude surprised him. He was calling himself a _lady_? That certainly was strange.

With a sigh, "You're a man. Now, what's your name? I still haven't gotten an answer from you."

Sitting up quickly, Grell looked straight into Surrgeon's eyes, and grinned. "Grell~ what can I call you?" Surrgeon frowned at him asking his name. He also noticed- Grell was looking him in the eyes, now, and he didn't seem afraid like he was before. So it was an act; just to fool him? To fool Maria, so he could kill her with no warning, when she had been so kind to him, too! This was unacceptable- this man was terrible. "Why did you kill Maria?" Grell laughed. "That woman was in the way. She was an idiot, trusting me like that!"

Surrgeon _growled_ and put his hand around Grell's neck, squeezing, _hard._ Grell choked for a moment and attempted to remove Surrgeon's hands away from his throat, by shaking his head. He started squeezing harder- that was it. Grell, using his inhuman strength (he _is_ a shinigami), broke the cuffs binding him and shoved Surrgeon away from him before he could be shocked and bind him again. Grell stood up- he felt angry, why did he have to stay in his human form? Why did he have to be pushed around by these people? He wanted to kill these bastards- touching him like that! And he couldn't- he knew he shouldn't. He would be showing them his real form- and that may be inconvenient later. He also had his strength cut in half when he was in his human form- yes, he was still absurdly strong, but he could be stronger if he just _left his human form._

_

* * *

_

things are going to get INTENSE from here on out. TYVM for reading, I LOVE YOU. and if you want the next chapter to be written and uploaded then review saying so! I'm not going to keep uploading if no ones' reading it._  
_


	7. How weak are humans

Undoubtedly Grell was something inhuman- he was able to break the cuffs in one, swift movement- they were good, they were new, and there was no obvious reason for them breaking like that. And he had managed to push him away easily; this bothered him- this man, this murderer, had an advantage?

He had to convince himself to think positively; there was some sort of defect with the cuffs, no other reason. Grell was not special; he was not. He was not. After telling the other officers to get new cuffs, he approached Grell and grabbed him by his wrists.

And something very unexpected happened.

Grell, wrapping his hand around the others wrist,

Snapped it.

With a grin he felt the satisfying snap.

Like when you break a twig.

That easy.

Surrgeon backed away now, screaming in pain- how was this weaker, slimmer, smaller man able to break his wrist so easily? With one hand, with no effort. Grell was grinning now, and Surrgeon looked at him- and saw his teeth. He had razor sharp teeth, they looked dangerous, they looked monstrous. Surrgeon felt fear- just what was this man? How was he able to do this? Surrgeon fell on his backside, looking up fearfully as Grell approached him. Was he going to kill him or-

He felt a little bit surprised when Grell simply walked past him. He knew he had to stop him- he had to keep him at bay while they get something to restrain him. But how could Surrgeon do anything? His wrist was now broken, it hurt like hell, what could he do to stop him?

He, in one quick movement, hit Grell legs from behind with his own legs, making him fall to the ground. Grell hit the floor roughly and looked around at Surrgeon furiously; he was barring his, _undoubtedly,_ sharp teeth. Then, just as Grell reached for Surrgeon's throat, the door burst open and the others rushed in around Grell, restraining him once seeing what was happening.

Grell winced as they roughly forced his hands around his back, and again, he was restrained. He watched in amusement as the other few rushed around Surrgeon and helped him up- he heard something about a hospital for his wrist. Grell laughed now; it was just a broken wrist. Surely he could continue to do his job?

But humans were weak.

Much weaker than Grell.

**…**

He felt a bit stupid- he had used unnecessary violence _again_, and, his sentence was going to be even stricter. Of course he knew of the consequences to killing those girls—but he didn't care. He wanted to show them- to teach them a lesson. They were going to give away their babies- they got rid of their children- so unfairly!

He could always say that it was self defense- but who would believe him? He didn't need to break his wrist- actually, he hadn't meant to. Grell was angry and, he didn't know it would break his bones. He had simply squeezed. Then again, these were humans, and they were much weaker than shinigami- shinigami were in between gods and humans. No- they _were_ gods. They had the right to judge who would die and who would live- it was their job.

After a while he realized that he now was in a dark room- shoved in here as they took care of Surrgeon. What a stupid man. Trying to have dominance over Grell- of course he would fail at that.

Grell sighed- he was very tired, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay in his human form much longer. But showing himself to them would do nothing good- it would only cause problems. But now, if he turned back to his shinigami form, his normal form, he would probably pass out and that would do no good either; he didn't breathe when he slept. He didn't fancy the idea of being buried alive, even if it did get him out of this mess. He wished William was around! William would certainly be able to help him. Then again, William might not even care. He was such a cold man, after all! And he'd lecture Grell about hurting those women... if he found out! So it was probably better like this.

In some way.

* * *

and yeah so

uhm

great plot.

DW THERE WILL BE WILLXGRELL IN THE END PARTS . SO STICK AROUND FOR MOE BL.


	8. Court

It had been about a day before they came in to get Grell. He was glad he could leave this place at least- it was dark and uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. They were rough as they heaved Grell to his feet- they shoved him forwards, two officers on either side of him. Oh~ he was so popular~! Not for good reasons, though. They walked a bit, down a large hallway. Then he realized that he did not know where he was- that was _concerning._

He then stopped moving forward- stopped walking, and they stopped and looked at him for a moment, questioningly. He turned his head to look at one of them, the one on his right side. He pouted and spoke pleadingly. "C-could you please tell me w-where we a-are?" They laughed, and shoved him forwards once again, Grell having no choice but to walk with them. He hated them right now; these humans were controlling him. _And ignoring his questions._

He sighed, and felt even more annoyed as his glasses slipped down his nose. Now he couldn't see all that well. He growled in frustration, startling one of the officers. They looked at him and noticing his glasses, they roughly pushed them back up into place. Grell sighed- that had hurt a bit. He didn't like being dependant on others often, even if he _had _to sometimes. He started struggling with the restraints, the cuffs- they were on their tightest setting. He started pulling them, trying to break them again. The officers looked at him- they had disgust in their eyes. "Stop it!" Grell stopped struggling when one of them hit him- he felt rage grow inside him. Grell started walking again, feeling extremely agitated.

Then, after a bit more of walking in the large, large building, they reached a set of heavy oak doors, standing in front of them and waiting as two men on either side pulled them open.

Grell gasped at the sight; there _was_ going to be a trial. Before he could question it any further, however, they shoved him forwards and he continued walking until he was sat down in the chair in the middle of the room.

He heard them talking, he heard what they were saying; but he didn't take any of it in. The only part he listened to were his crimes- murder. He grinned as they listed who he had killed- it didn't matter after that. He let his head drop, staring at his lap.

He only came to his senses when they addressed him. "Grell Sutcliff, what do you plead?" Grell grinned, and stayed silent for a while. He raised his head so he was staring at the judge- and, in his most innocent voice, with a frown on his face and tears in his eyes: "I didn't do it! P-please! I didn't do that… I wouldn't…" The Judge stared down at him- no emotion on his face.

Then, someone else, spoke. Grell didn't know where from, or who was speaking, but it was a man. "There is compelling evidence against you- must we state it again? And if you _are_ innocent, what were you doing in that room at that time and why were you covered in blood?" Grell stuttered for a moment- oh, god, he didn't know what to say to that.

Making up his mind quickly, he spoke. "I rushed in and it was a-already too… late. And h-he" a shaky intake of breath here for added melodramatic-ness "l-left through the window. I was co-covered in b-blood because I w-witnessed the mu…murder." Grell thought for a moment that he really was a _splendid actress._

The man that had spoken earlier laughed; "Then why would you kill Detective Maria, and why would you break Detective Surrgeon's wrist? There is no reason to that; if you were innocent, you would not have done that. Am I right, Grell Sutcliff?" he knew he was right and he didn't need to say that; he was _teasing Grell._

Grell had had enough. He didn't feel like acting and making things up right now, he was much too tired. Heaving a sigh, he hung his head for a moment.

And his head quickly shot up, him grinning, his shark-like teeth in full show for everyone. He heard a few gasps and felt satisfied-

Barely, though.

He wanted more.

_More._

His tone of voice changed drastically as well- he was not stuttering or hesitant in the least. He spoke gleefully. "She was a fool, trusting me!" He looked around and spotted the man that had been talking earlier. He talked in his direction- ignoring his shocked expression. "She was in the way." He stated it bluntly, like it was obvious. That anyone could see it.

He had planned to keep acting, but now he just was not motivated. He didn't care what happened to him now; he just wanted to change from this form, this form that was stealing him of energy. This weak, measly, helpless human form.

He frowned as they started talking to him, asking questions. He tuned that out.

Standing up, he stared at them with an emotionless face. Then, his face splitting into a grin, he flicked his wrists wildly and the cuffs broke, the metal pieces flying everywhere. With his hands free, before they could restrain them again, he reached into his vest and withdrew a comb. He took out the tie that held his hair in a ponytail, then he brushed his hair; and as he brushed it, it turned from brown to red- people around him gasped and the officers that were going to restrain him stopped where they were.

He took off his round glasses and took out a red pair, with skulls dangling from the sides- small, miniature, on a cute chain. He put his red fake eyelashes on before putting his glasses on. He put them on with a grin- they all looked so confused. He was done now; he was in his shinigami form, and he felt much better. He laughed.

-But they still rushed around him, thinking they could fight him.

Before they could do anything,

He collapsed, with the ghost of a smile upon his face, unable to continue standing.

* * *

keep reviewing. thank you.

btw he passes out alot doesn't he?


	9. A meeting

**…**

He opened his eyes, slowly, not to fast-; the light stung his eyes for a moment. Blinking rapidly, he realized he did not have his glasses on, and to further his confusion, he did not know where he was. It was much darker than the court room, and much brighter than the dark room he had been in earlier. He then noticed he was not restrained- just where was he? And how long had he been sleeping?

He sat up, looking around. Everything was blurry; that wasn't very good. He stood up from the small mattress and walked towards the source of light- a window. Once he was standing in front of it, he realized that there was bars on it- he was in a prison, then? He frowned- he felt a bit sleepy. Then, out of nowhere, he heard someone speaking from behind him.

"Woken up, have you?"

Grell turned around instantly, and spotted a figure resting against a wall. He didn't recognize the voice and he certainly could not tell who was standing there. He was blurry, but he could tell he had darker skin and- some sort of hideous jumper suit on. It was orange- the outfit they make you wear in prison.

He looked down at his own clothes- he was wearing the same thing.

It was ugly and- manly.

It was hideous!

The color was disgusting!

It was so ugly Grell could not bear it. Looking away from his own clothes, he looked at the man and squinted- he couldn't see him any better. Then, he shouted, out of nowhere.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS DISGUSTING OUTFIT? WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?" the man jumped in surprise- he obviously hadn't been expecting Grell to yell at him- he thought he'd be at _least_ intimidated.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, lady."

And calm down he did. Grell's face went from rage to a smile- he had just called him lady! He waved a hand at him daringly. "Oh my~ even with this hideous thing on I am quite lovely, aren't I~?"

The man frowned at him- he took that as a compliment? What a strange person. He decided to answer his question from before, wanting to stay off the subject of another man being a lady. And Grell certainly was not lovely.

"You're in prison (death row) and I am your roommate." He laughed at the word _roommate._ And he was a bit surprised to see Grell now frowning, looking confused. He said it again, wondering if the guy had heard him. Grell just stared at him and squinted. He didn't like that- why was he squinting? Then he guessed- _he must really need glasses_. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have taken them off his face. But then again, he didn't look very threatening and he couldn't see properly. He was defenseless. And he was with a criminal-

a rapist, to be exact.

He started walking towards Grell, and he saw Grell open his eyes wider, frown deepening. "What's your name, lady?" Grell grinned at that- and decided to answer. "My name is Grell, what is yours?" he chuckled a bit at that- what a strange name- just calling him lady seemed to make him take his guard down for a moment. It seemed to make him very happy, too… which wasn't good. "Robert. You can call me Rob." Grell frowned again- Rob sighed, his mood seemed to go from angry to happy to sad to happy to sad again.

He really hated Grell's face- he looked so feminine. Not manly at all (excluding those teeth). And the thought flashed across Rob's mind that he really might be a girl- that would be great! Maybe he/she was just hiding it! He was now only a few feet from Grell, and close enough for Grell to see him clearly. Grell grinned as he was hansome- he had very masculine features- but then again, he was a criminal, and Grell didn't know why he was in here, and Rob didn't know why Grell was here- maybe they could exchange information!

"Why're you in prison~? I'll tell you why I'm in here if you tell me why you are!" Grell grinned again, his mood ever changing. Robert grinned too. "Tell me why you're in here first." Grell smiled, he didn't care who knew and who didn't. "I am Jack the Ripper! They think it's bad- what I did. Do you know?" Robert glared at him now- how could he be Jack the Ripper? That serial killer had killed so many- it probably took a lot of strength, and this man looked weak. Fragile~. But he decided to believe him, for now. He'd distract him with questions so he didn't have to tell Grell his crime. He didn't have to, anyways, but he'd rather not have him nagging him. "Why did you kill them, then?" Honestly curious.

Grell laughed, his teeth showing. Robert backed away a step when he saw his teeth- they were so _sharp_ looking! Grell answered, looking away now, turning his back to Robert, and looked out the small window. "I made them beautiful, you know. I dosed them in their beautiful blood, making their ugly selves so pretty. They didn't deserve to be such a beautiful color, though, but I made them anyways!"

Robert raised his eyebrows, frowning at Grell. He was a crazy, that was for sure. Why did he always have to be stuck with the nutters? He sighed- maybe it was bets to stay on Grell's good side.

Withdrawing Grell's glasses from his pocket, he approached him, and once he was a foot away from him, he carefully held out the glasses. He cleared his throat. Grell turned around and jumped up in happiness once he saw them. He took them quickly, and he put them on, smiling. "Thank~ you~ so~ much!" Then he frowned. Had Robert stolen his glasses off his face? That was a scary thought! "Did you steal them?"

Robert jumped and took a step backwards. "No! well-, yes-, but I returned them!" Grell smiled and winked, wagging his finger at him. "That's fine, but don't do it again!" Robert frowned. Grell was a weirdo. A big freak.

He looked at Grell's hair now, and noticed- it was _long. _He hadn't ever seen such long hair! And it was red! It looked kind of nice, and again Robert questioned if this person really was a man or not. "You a boy or girl?" he asked bluntly.

Grell turned and looked at him, frowning. What did he mean? Was he just being blunt?

Smiling, with a bit of a tease to it; "Woman~!" Robert blinked. Seriously?

He walked towards Grell, smiling. "Show me, then." Grell stopped grinning and stared at him for a second. Blinking rapidly, he spoke. "I don't know what you mean." Robert walked closer, until he was uncomfortably (for Grell) close. "Show me. You know." Grell stared at him. What a weirdo. "Sorry, but you're going to have to take my word for it." Robert closed in on Grell, until Grell's back was against the wall and Robert's hands were on either side of him. "No, I don't want to." Grell shivered- he didn't like this close contact. He put his hands against Robert's chest, preventing him from getting closer. Then, quickly, he pushed. And-

Robert didn't move. He laughed, and, slowly his hand went from the wall to Grell's chest. Grell squeaked and, with as much force as he could muster, kicked Robert's chest- hard. He felt a weird sensation on his foot- like a twig snapping. Robert backed away, clutching at his chest, screaming. "Bastard! What did you do that for?

Guards!"

* * *

thanks so much for reading, there will be more with every review i get.

Uhh, yeah it's going to be like a normal 2010 prison. with my limited knowledge as to what happens in prison. put up with it, when he *insert what he does here* thats the main plot.

I'm afraid this story will be 40 chapters long when Grell does what he does (no spoilers for you, no no no.). and then there's the william angst when Grell *what grell does* which will be mildly depressing.


End file.
